


sweeting

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong





	sweeting

时间还是艳阳高照的正午。  
刘家凯将吴青峰的手扣在了身后，整个人抵着他在墙角完全遮了个严严实实。  
急切的呼吸声不大不小的传入了吴青峰的耳中，吴着峰整个人也随着温热的气浪而燥热起来。  
“刘家凯！你真是个混蛋！“吴青峰将发红的脸悄悄撇开，而灼灼的视线依旧得他烧熟了个从上到下，越发的躁动不安。  
前一天晚上刘家凯不知道怎么突然那么大欲火，刚按着吴青峰做了三四次，做的吴青峰全身像散架了一样一直睡到十一点才起来。刚刚洗完澡披上浴袍，连内衣都没有穿就又被按到了床上。  
一旁刚从冰箱取出的气泡水滋滋的与空气互相侵入，交换着温度。那声音反衬的这份安静更加的淫靡，就像是什么东西在向外迸发，在一点点的啃啮、腐蚀。  
眼前的少年羞涩的模样，让刘家凯更有了食欲。发红的面颊作为桃子汁水最多的部分，甜的垂延三尺，甜的入了刘家凯的骨髓。  
轻轻掰过吴青峰撇开的脑袋，修长的睫毛配合着可人儿的大眼睛，那浓厚的青涩感却压不住眼底的情欲。  
奶香味的吻是刘家凯除去性事以外最爱的环节。两片薄唇慢慢贴合，压紧，变形拉扯中享受快感。一点点吸吮着吴青峰有些发干的下唇，干裂的白色嘴皮一点点软化在口中，美味的鲜奶甜点被吞入了肚。  
刘家凯看着吴青峰被咬得发红的唇，在正午阳光的照耀下，有些透明的灵动。果冻，他又想起了果冻，是一口吞下的快感，感受着湿滑软糯的晶体在口腔里流动。  
吴青峰被吻的气喘，整个人的重量都压在了刘家凯胸口，脑袋垂垂的搭上了刘家凯的肩头。看见近在嘴边的耳垂，吴青峰狠狠地咬了一口。  
“嘶……”被咬的吃痛，刘家凯倒吸一口凉气，“咬我干什么？”  
“明明就是你一副吃醋了的表情要我讲那么恶的话。”吴青峰还纠结着刚刚那个关于甜的问题，在刘家凯耳朵边儿上嘟囔，“还中午干这种事情……”  
“你不喜欢？”刘家凯轻笑了一声，径直忽略了前半句对他的不满，“那我走掉咯。”  
刘家凯作势要起身，连身体都已抬起了三分，接着又被吴青峰搭在背上的手按了回去。  
“求你别走……我想要……”吴青峰明知道刘家凯要走是假的，但心里还是惊了一下，大脑不受控的断断续续说了些淫乱的话出来。  
“想要哦？要什么？”刘家凯想继续逗逗眼底下这个发情的猫儿，看看猫儿到底能说出多么羞耻的话语。  
“想要肉棒……”吴青峰的发情的血液冲上了大脑，意识不到自己在说些什么，只是身后一张一合的穴口早已暴露了一切，淫水缓缓流出润滑，等待着那巨大的阴茎深深插入。  
浴袍是粗糙的毛巾布料，在两人的动作下刺激了吴青峰前端暴露的性器，一个小小的帐篷在纯白的布面上搭起，又缓缓抵在刘家凯的皮肤上摩擦。  
刘家凯探手取出床边柜上昨晚用的润滑剂，食指挖出一块那白色的膏状物，将手探进了吴青峰的浴袍里。  
“翻过来。”刘家凯拍了拍身下的人，结果发现身下的人早已失神，只默默“嗯”了一声，眼睛都不知道在往哪里看。  
刘家凯只好缓缓扒下软绵绵箍着他的手臂，将吴青峰翻了个身儿。此刻的吴青峰跪趴在床上，由于昨晚的缘故手臂没有什么力气，整个人都几乎跌在了床面上。浴袍下摆是裙式的，被刘家凯整个掀了起来，白净的屁股高高翘起，穴口还因为上一次的进入略发红肿，紧缩又松弛欢迎着刘家凯阴茎和手指的光临。  
不知道为什么，刘家凯想起来了健身时会做到的一个名为“猫式伸展”的动作。这个猫一样的少年，果然处处都是和猫一个模子里刻出来的。  
“唔……好舒服……”刘家凯和着润滑膏一根手指刚刚探入，呻吟声就立马从吴青峰的嘴角溢出，丝丝缕缕像线一般缠绕着刘家凯，让两人都堕入性爱的漩涡。  
两根，三根。  
吴青峰的穴口就像是无底洞，将手指一根根的吞下，完全不会足够。刘家凯的手指被吸盘一样吸在了吴青峰的穴道内，每次用力拔出时都会听到“噗呲噗呲”的水渍声。  
刘家凯有节奏的用手指抽插着，刺激吴青峰最敏感的部位。身下的人喘息越来越重，甚至还主动的摇晃起了下身。  
忽然刘家凯的手指被猛的加紧，吴青峰浑身战栗了一阵，白色的精液就从由于重力而下垂的阴茎中直直射出，打在了身下的被褥上。  
刘家凯没有想到过了已一夜吴青峰的身体还是如此的敏感，如此经受不住刺激。  
他抽出湿滑的手指，缓缓攀上吴青峰软下去的身体，身下挺立的阴茎对准后一插到底。紧致的粘膜还在高潮的余温中紧缩发烫，刘家凯忍不住底底的呻吟了几声。  
“啊……太深了……要死掉了……”吴青峰受到了巨大的刺激，整个人都紧绷了起来。刘家凯的阴茎实在是庞然大物，吴青峰感觉自己的胃和肠道都要被戳穿，肚子仿佛要被顶起一个浅浅的弧度。  
刘家凯一边抽动着，一边将刚刚接受过淫液洗礼的手指送到了吴青峰嘴边。闭着眼睛的吴青峰闻到了淫乱的体液的味道，张张口就把嘴边的手指囫囵含入了口中，“啧啧啧”的吞吐起来。  
眼前的少年这幅充满欲望的样子实在是太过于性感，刘家凯的阴茎竟忍不住又肿胀了几分，粗大的近乎撕裂吴青峰窄小的穴口。  
刘家凯剩余的一只手掐住吴青峰细瘦的腰部，借着吴青峰腰部扭动的惯性狠狠将他抬起，落下，每一次几乎都是整个拔出整个插入，少年高昂的呻吟也随之忽高忽低奏出一曲和谐的曲调。  
快感实在是太激烈，吴青峰已经射过一次的阴茎依旧挺立着，只是因为精液“后备不足”而没有那么的直立，有些像墙角随风飘摆的矮草一样一次次晃动，有晶亮的淫水一点点从龟头分泌出来。  
“要去了……”吴青峰在呻吟声中艰难的挤出几个字，张合的牙齿差点咬到舌头。身体在生理的操控下疯狂扭动，再也抵不住刺激再一次充上了顶峰。  
而刘家凯也同时将白花花的精液系数射入了体内，又找到吴青峰的唇交缠了一个绵长的吻。

缓过神来的吴青峰看着乱成一片的床具和浴袍，忍不住皱起了眉头。  
“刘家凯你真的好烦我刚刚洗完澡！”吴青峰24个小时内做了七八次，已经完全没有了任何力气，软趴趴的手掌在刘家凯背上落下了一个不重不轻的掌印，连叫喊的劲也都没了。  
看着吴青峰气急败坏的眼睛，垂下去的猫唇，刘家凯端起手边的气泡水喝了一口，由于时间过了太久，已经不怎么凉了。  
只能说……吴青峰是个下床不认人的……猫系尤物吧。


End file.
